What is Happiness?
by Uzumaki Shizuka
Summary: Dan malam itu, mungkin hanya satu malam biasa yang terlewati seperti malam-malam biasanya bagi kebanyakan orang. Tetapi, merupakan malam yang akan menentukan nasib seorang wanita ke depannya bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya./My first fict. Special for Hinata's Birthday :'D/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**_What is happiness?_**

**A Naruhina fict by Uzumaki Shizuka**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, disini saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Ide pasaran (mungkin?), diksi standar, diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, disini latar yang digunakan zaman Jepang kuno tapi tidak terlalu berasa karena kekurangan author, selebihnya nilai sendiri ya :D**

**Chapter 1**

Cit.. Cit.. Cicicicit

'Indahnya..'

Kicauan burung terdengar merdu di telinga Hinata. Seakan ingin memberi semangat tersendiri untuk memulai harinya. Bersama semilir angin yang mengibas lembut rambut indigo sepinggangnya, Hinata berjalan sambil tersenyum menikmati suasana pagi yang syahdu tersebut.

Wuzzz... Hinata merasa ada yang berbeda pagi ini. Hawa dingin yang belakangan menerpa sedikit menghangat. Hinata mengerti. Ditengoknya sisi kanannya.

Iris _amethys_-nya melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tepat di sekitar pagar tinggi yang agak jauh dari pelataran yang sedang disusurinya, terlihat hamparan belasan pohon sakura yang sedang menumbuhkan pucuk-pucuk daun pohon sakura berlatar pagar cokelat dengan tanah basah bersisa tumpukkan salju di bawahnya dan langit biru yang luas di atasnya. Hinata tertegun hingga tanpa sadar langkahnya terhenti. 'Tahun kelima', batin Hinata.

Ya, musim semi menandakan waktu telah berjalan lima tahun sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Namikaze. Tepat lima tahun lalu pada musim yang sama.

Tidak pernah ia lupakan masa-masa itu, masa dimana Hinata terbebas dari tali penderitaan yang bertahun-tahun menjeratnya sekaligus saat dimana ia menemukan cahaya dalam kehidupannya. Cahaya itu adalah cahaya yang memberikan semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Cahaya yang menenangkan dan membebaskan batinnya dari jerat bayang-bayang masa lalu yang mencekam. Cahaya yang membantunya mengumpulkan kembali puing-puing harga diri. Dan cahaya yang membuatnya mampu merasakan kebahagiaan. Singkatnya, cahaya itu membuatnya benar-benar merasakan arti hidup.

Cahaya itu adalah, Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang lima tahun lalu menghalau amukan amarah ayah angkat Hinata -pemilik kedai sake tempatnya bekerja- yang lagi-lagi akan menghukumnya akibat perlakuan Hinata menampar pengunjung yang meremas pantatnya (baca: melecehkannya). Naruto yang notabene putra tuan tanah tersebut membeli Hinata dari ayah angkatnya.

Jangan salah, bukan Naruto jatuh cinta dengan keberanian gadis berusia dua belas tahun yang membela harga dirinya itu atau sekedar tertarik dan ingin memiliki Hinata sebagai budaknya. Melainkan Naruto dihadapkan pada kondisi yang menuntutnya untuk membeli Hinata agar tidak memperpanjang masalah karena ayah angkat Hinata berang dan tidak terima dengan tindakan pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang tiba-tiba ikut campur urusannya. Dengan demikian, Naruto tidak hanya menolong Hinata tetapi juga sekaligus membebaskan Hinata dari ayah angkatnya selamanya.

Naruto -yang statusnya menjadi pemilik Hinata- mengajak Hinata ke kediaman Namikaze untuk memperkerjakannya sebagai pelayan. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang dibeli Naruto, sang putra tunggal sekaligus tuan muda keluarga Namikaze. Anggota keluarga Namikaze dan seluruh pelayan hanya mengetahui Hinata sebagai pelayan baru yang dipekerjakannya. Hinata memilih ikut saja, jika Naruto bersikap seperti menginginkan orang lain hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelayan biasa. Atau mungkin malah Naruto melupakan status Hinata sebagai gadis yang dibelinya dalam artian membebaskannya.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata merasa sangat bersyukur atas kehadiran Naruto dalam hidupnya. Tidak berlebihan jika Hinata menganggap Naruto bagai dewa penyelamat sekaligus tuannya. Bagi Hinata, Naruto adalah orang yang paling ingin ia balas budinya, orang yang paling ingin ia layani seumur hidupnya, orang yang paling ingin ia jaga senyumannya dan jauh di lubuk hatinya, Naruto adalah pujaan hatinya.

Ya, Hinata tidak menyangkal bahwa Naruto memang telah mengambil hatinya. Laki-laki pertama yang mengisi kekosongan hidupnya dan dicintai setulus hatinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal ketampanan dan kegagahan yang dimiliki seorang Namikaze Naruto tapi di mata Hinata, kebaikan hati Naruto jauh beribu-ribu kali dikaguminya dibandingkan ketampanan dan kegagahannya. Baginya, kehangatan yang selalu dipancarkan senyum ceria pemuda itu kepada sekitarnya dan sikap melindungi dari tubuh gagah dan bahu kokohnya, bahkan kepada pelayan sekalipun, itulah Narutonya yang tanpa sadar menyemikan benih cinta di hati seorang gadis dua belas tahun yang ditolongnya tersebut, hingga sekarang.

Namun Hinata sangat menyadari perasaannya ini tidak seharusnya. Tidak ada cinta bagi seorang tuan kepada pelayannya. Sungguh hal mustahil perasaannya akan terbalas. Status sosialnya menjadi tembok pembatas yang kokoh antara realita dan harapannya sejak awal. Hinata sangat menyadari tidak ada peluang cintanya akan bersambut.

Tapi bagi Hinata, bisa mencintai Naruto saja sungguh suatu kebahagiaan baginya. Ia tulus mencintai Naruto. Tidak peduli Naruto tidak akan membalas perasaannya ataupun sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Ia mencintai Naruto, karena pemuda itulah yang mengajarkan cinta kepadanya.

"Hinata!"

"_Hai_". Hinata tersentak. Panggilan Ayame, rekan sesama pelayan, menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Sedang apa kau disitu, ayo cepat pelayan dapur sudah menunggu kita", seru Ayame, namun tetap terdengar lembut, melihat Hinata yang hanya berdiam diri. Di saat mereka seharusnya sudah berada di ruang makan kediaman Namikaze untuk menyiapkan ruang makan.

"_Sumimasen_, Ayame-san", jawab Hinata tidak enak hati sambil berlari kecil. Saat sudah menyamakan posisi di samping Ayame, Hinata tertunduk malu menyadari dirinya lagi-lagi membayangkan masa lalunya dan Naruto tuannya.

**-****_What is happiness?_****-**

**Hinata POV**

"Itadakimaasu!" Seru Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, dan Naruto-sama secara bersamaan yang menandakan kegiatan makan baru saja dimulai.

"Mmm.. Kaa-syan, kao yakin syup ini kao syendiri yang membuatnyua?" Hihi, suara Naruto-sama yang masih penuh berisi makanan terdengar lucu.

Ah tidak, tentu saja tawaku hanya bisa ku ekspresikan dengan tersenyum tipis. Karena sangat tidak sopan jika pelayan sepertiku sampai tertawa -lebih parah lagi menertawakan tuannya sendiri- saat sarapan keluarga Namikaze seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau meragukannya Naruto?" tanya Kushina-sama, mendelik ke arah putra satu-satunya.

"Habis, rasanya enak seperti biasanya." Glek, Naruto-sama meneguk habis makanan di mulutnya, sepertinya celotehnya belum selesai.

"Aa paling-paling Nenek Chiyo yang meramu bumbunya kan, sedangkan kaa-san hanya memasukkan sayur dan mengaduknya saja kan? Ne.. Ne.. Ayolah mengaku saja."

"Kau..", wajah Kushina-sama memerah mendengar penuturan putranya.

"Naruto, hargailah usaha Kaa-sanmu. Walaupun hanya mengaduk setidaknya kan sudah ada kemajuan. Hahaha.." Suara tawa Minato-sama yang renyah berbanding terbalik dengan raut Kushina-sama yang kesal dan menatap tajam ke arah ayah dari putranya tersebut.

"Minato, kau ini sama saja."

"Augh, ugh, ugh. Kushina, supku hampir tumpah."

"Biar," sahut Kushina masih memukuli lengan kokoh suaminya.

"Hahaha... Kaa-san dan tou-san mesra sekali, membuatku iri saja..Haha.."

"Diam, ini semua gara-gara kau, Naruto." Kali ini Naruto-sama yang mendapat hadiah tatapan tajam dari Kushina-sama.

"Haha.. Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja makannya sebelum supnya menjadi dingin."

"Ne.. Ne.. Baiklah tousan.."

"Huh, dasar!"

Aku terhenyak.

Apa.. tadi Naruto-sama bilang ia iri dengan kelakuan mesra orangtuanya?

Apa itu berarti Naruto-sama juga menginginkan memiliki keluarga suatu hari nanti dan bisa mengulang kehangatan yang sama?

Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja dan tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, Hinata.

Semua laki-laki pasti menginginkan memiliki keluarga yang hangat dan diayominya. Apalagi Naruto-sama sudah 21 tahun sekarang. Ia pun pasti memiliki keinginan yang sama.

Naruto-sama.. Apakah ada kesempatan suatu saat nanti saya akan mendampingi Anda dan membangun keluarga yang hangat bersama-sama. Jika iya, sudah pasti saya akan memasakkan sarapan dengan keahlian tangan saya sendiri sepenuh hati. Ah tidak-tidak.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Gawat, tanpa sadar kepalaku menggeleng menghalau lamunanku yang tidak-tidak.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, Ayame-san, a-aku hanya sedikit melamun." Argh, malu rasanya belum sejam sudah kedapatan dua kali melamun.

Ayame-san kembali fokus ke meja makan di depannya. Fiuuh.. Syukurlah Ayame-san tidak memperpanjangnya. Tentu saja, Hinata, Ayame-san pasti tahu tempat. Atau mungkin pertanyaan Ayame-san tadi hanya teguran yang mengingatkanku untuk fokus bekerja.

Benar juga, aku hanya seorang pelayan di rumah ini. Hinata, berhentilah memupuk impian yang terlalu mustahil.

**Hinata POV ends**

**-****_What is happiness?_****-**

"Aa, kebetulan sekali. Hinataa" Hinata yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kepala ke arah pemanggilnya. Tampak Inuzuka Kiba, penjaga kediaman Namikaze, sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"A-Ada apa, Kiba-kun?" Sahut Hinata setengah berteriak.

"Bisa kau kemari sebentar?"

"_H-Hai_". Hinata mengerti dan menghampiri Kiba.

"Kau tidak sedang sibuk kan Hinata?" tanya Kiba kepada Hinata yang tengah menghampirinya.

"T-Tidak, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu, Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi ada yang kesini menyerahkan jahitan pakaian Naruto-sama, aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya ke dalam karena sedang berjaga sendirian. Apa kau bisa mengantarkan ini ke kamar Naruto-sama, Hinata?" ujar Kiba kemudian menyerahkan buntalan paket yang berisi baju.

"_Sou ka_, _hai_, serahkan padaku, Kiba-kun", Hinata menjawab dengan senyum manis yang menurut Kiba semanis gula-gula yang pernah Akimichi Chouji, rekannya bagikan, membuat Kiba yang melihatnya menjadi salah tingkah dan mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"Ahaha, baguslah Hinata, aku terbantu sekali. Terima kasih, ya."

"_Hai_, _douitashimashite_, Kiba-kun. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Kiba-kun."

"_Aa_, silakan, Hinata."

Kiba masih memperhatikan Hinata yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Guk Guk..

Akamaru, anjing sang penjaga yang tanpa sadar sudah berada di sampingnya menggonggong nyaring yang terdengar seperti sedang menggodanya oleh kiba.

"Ah dasar Akamaru. Kenapa kau tidak pernah membiarkanku senang sedikit saja heh?" Ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum mengusap manja kepala Akamaru. Akan tetapi senyumnya sepertinya mengandung arti lain.

'Dasar Hinata, kenapa kau manis sekali sih'.

**-****_What is happiness?_****-**

Hinata berjalan menyusuri pelataran yang gelap namun diterangi pencahayaan yang cukup untuk melihat dengan jelas. Hinata yang sebelumnya ada keperluan berbalik arah menuju kamar Naruto untuk menyerahkan paket pakaian tuannya sebelum hari semakin malam, dan ada kemungkinan Naruto sudah tertidur.

Hinata berjalan sambil memeluk paket yang cukup besar di dadanya. Hinata malu sendiri menyadari baju yang saat ini dipeluknya adalah milik pemuda pujaan hatinya. Kepalanya yang menunduk sontak menggeleng. 'Tidak, tidak, jangan mulai lagi Hinata', serunya di dalam hati mengingatkan diri sendiri. 'Le- lebih baik aku memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan ku ucapkan kepada Naruto-sama,' pikir Hinata.

'P-Permisi tuan, saya Hinata membawakan kiriman baju Anda yang telah selesai dijahit. Ah, kau lupa menambahkan 'maaf apakah saya mengganggu Hinata',bla..bla..bla..' . Begitulah antusiasnya Hinata yang mungkin hanya bertemu beberapa detik untuk menyerahkan paket setelah itu selesai. Pikirannya yang sedari tadi sibuk terhenti saat menyadari telah berada di depan kamar Naruto.

'Naruto-sama..,' entah kenapa keberanian Hinata menyusut mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan berhadapan dengan sosok pemuda yang dicintainya.

Srek

Belum sempat mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali, Hinata dikagetkan dengan pintu yang bergeser di hadapannya dan menampilkan sosok yang menyibukkan pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Na- Naruto-sama!" bibir mungil Hinata menggumamkan nama pemuda di hadapannya dengan bola mata yang membulat.

"Hinata..," Hinata dapat mendengar suara lirih Naruto yang memanggil namanya.

Belum sempat berpikir apa-apa, kekagetan Hinata bertambah saat sang pemilik rambut _blond_ dan iris mata _sapphire _sebiru langit tersebut hampir rubuh menimpa tubuh mungilnya.

"Na- Naruto-sama!" Beruntung Hinata sigap menangkapnya.

"Naruto-sama, A-Anda baik-baik saja?" Hinata merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tuannya tersebut. Tuannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kepanikannya seperti menutup kesadarannya sendiri bahwa ia sedang dalam posisi merengkuh tuannya sekarang.

Hawa panas menguar dari sosok di pelukannya. Ia beranikan menyentuh dahi Naruto dan panas ia rasakan. 'Naruto-sama demam', pikir Hinata.

Sadar harus berbuat sesuatu, ia arahkan lengan kanan Naruto melingkari bahunya sedangkan tangan kirinya melilit pinggang Naruto. Ia bawa kembali Naruto ke dalam kamarnya dan ia rebahkan pelan-pelan ke atas futonnya.

"Naruto-sama, bertahanlah, saya akan kembali membawa kompres air dingin." Hinata berlari ke arah dapur. Sementara itu, sebelum menggeser pintu, dapat ia dengar suara lirih Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

**-****_What is happiness?_****-**

Drap. Drap. Drap

Kaki kecil Hinata membawanya kembali ke kamar seorang pemuda yang sedang membutuhkan bantuannya. Kedua tangannya sedang menggenggam sebuah baskom sedangkan dua lap bersih tersangga di bahunya.

Sreek

Dibukanya pintu geser kamar Naruto dan ditutupnya kembali.

Dengan sigap ia bubuhkan kening Naruto dengan lap bersih yang sudah dibasahi air dingin. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Tidak biasanya muka Hinata tidak memerah saat sedang memandangi Naruto sedekat ini. Ia memang akan merasa beruntung jika bisa melihat Naruto dari jarak dekat tapi sungguh, tidak dalam keadaan Naruto sakit seperti ini. Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Seingatnya Naruto masih baik-baik saja saat makan malam.

'Bodoh', pikir Hinata. Ia merutuki diri sendiri yang tidak menyadari tuannya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto tidak banyak becanda saat makan malam tadi. Sepertinya ia sudah merasa sakit saat makan malam tetapi mengindahkannya dan berniat mencari obat sendiri saat merasa demamnya semakin tinggi.

'Ah iya, aku harus mengambil obat dan air untuk Naruto-sama', pikir Hinata.

Bergegas Hinata keluar dan menyusuri pelataran yang gelap dan sunyi ke arah dapur. Maklum saja karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lebih. Setiba di dapur, ia buka kotak penyimpanan obat. Ia peroleh bundelan obat bertulisan 'obat panas' setelah mengacak-acak isinya. Setelah memastikan mengambil obat yang benar dan menutup tutup obatnya kembali, Hinata mengambil air putih dan kembali ke kamar Naruto. Ne, kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan obat yang kau ambil eh, Hinata?

**-****_What is happiness?_****-**

"Na-Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama, bangun. Anda harus minum obat dulu." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Naruto dengan lembut untuk membangunkannya.

"Ngh.." Terdengar lenguhan Naruto karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Ia dapati sosok seorang gadis remaja tanggung menyongsong penglihatannya yang kembali bekerja.

"Hinata, kau?" Naruto yang telah memperoleh kembali kesadarannya mencoba mendudukkan diri.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto-sama", seru hinata lembut sambil membimbing Naruto agar ke posisi duduk.

"A-Anda demam tinggi, sa-saya menemukan Naruto-sama di depan pintu karena bermaksud menyerahkan paket pakaian Naruto-sama yang baru selesai dijahit kepada Naruto-sama, jadi saya yang membawa Naruto-sama kembali ke dalam kamar Naruto-sama, maafkan atas kelancangan saya Naruto-sama," Hinata mencoba menjelaskan masih dalam posisi bersimpuh dan setengah membungkuk.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Aku malah harus berterima kasih karena kau telah membantuku. Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan sejak sore tadi dan mengacuhkannya.

Tadi aku bermaksud mencari obat sendiri ke dapur karena pusingku belum hilang, malah sepertinya semakin parah tapi rupanya sebelum sampai dapur badanku sudah limbung. Haha.." Naruto mengusap tengkuknya sendiri yang tidak gatal.

"A-Anda seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan diri menahan sakit Anda, Naruto-sama. Anda harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan dan tubuh Anda sendiri. Bagaimanapun kehadiran tuan muda seperti Anda pasti sangat ditunggu banyak orang," Hinata tampak antusias sekali menceramahi Naruto seperti menceramahi teman dekatnya saja, sampai melupakan ucapan terima kasih Naruto.

"Ne, baru kali ini ada gadis manis yang menasihatiku." Ujar Naruto yang terdengar menggoda tapi diucapkan dengan wajah yang _innocent_.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar sanjungan Naruto tapi kemudian terhenyak dan meminta maaf menyadari kelancangannya.

"Ma-Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Naruto-sama," Hinata menunduk lagi meminta maaf sekaligus menutupi wajahnya yang disadarinya pasti sedang memerah.

Melihat tingkah Hinata, Naruto tahu gadis di depannya ini sedang malu. Sedikit geli tetapi juga merasa bersalah sehingga Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, katanya kau mau menyuruhku minum obat kan? Mana obatnya?"

"Ah iya, maaf, ini obat Naruto-sama, silakan diminum," Hinata menyerahkan obat dan segelas air putih yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja kepada Naruto sambil menahan malu menyadari kesalahannya di depan Naruto yang kesekian kalinya.

'Hinata.. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sampai lupa menyerahkan obat untuk Naruto-sama ...', rutuk Hinata di dalam hatinya. '... sampai menceramahi Naruto-sama segala. Ingat lah kau disini hanya seorang pelayan, Hinata. Naruto-sama juga kenapa sampai menggodaku segala.. Ah, apa Anda juga seperti ini pada perempuan lain di luar sana.'

"..ta.. Hinata"

"Hoi Hinata, kau melamun ya."

"Eh? A-Ada apa Naruto-sama?" Ujar Hinata panik dan langsung mundur ke belakang karena mendapati Naruto hanya tinggal 30 cm di depan matanya.

"Ini, aku ingin menyerahkan gelas ini kepadamu tapi kau ku panggil-panggil tidak menyahut," ujar Naruto menyerahkan gelas kosong yang isinya sudah kandas beralih ke dalam perut Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Naruto-sama," ucap Hinata menerima gelas itu dan lagi-lagi tak enak hati. Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya malah tersenyum geli karena kali ini adalah yang keempat kalinya Hinata meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Apa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu? Atau kau sedang ada masalah ya? Kalau kau mau kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, begini-begini aku pintar menyimpan rahasia lho," kata Naruto mengerling dan mengarahkan jempol ke arah dirinya percaya diri. (Gaya ini mengingatkan pada seseorang ya)

Hinata sweatdrop melihat kepedean pemuda di depannya. 'Na-Naruto-sama, mana bisa saya menceritakan hal yang mengganggu pikiran saya kalau itu berkaitan dengan perasaan saya kepada Naruto-sama,' batin Hinata.

"Te-Terima kasih atas kebaikan Naruto-sama, sa-saya sangat menghargai kebaikan Anda, Naruto-sama. T-tapi saya tidak bisa menceritakannya, gomen ne." Jawab Hinata menunduk sambil meremas kain baju di atas lututnya. 'Atau lebih tepatnya saya tidak sanggup, Naruto-sama,' tambah Hinata dalam hati.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau boleh memanggilku Naruto saja lho, Hinata. Naruto-nii juga boleh. Hitung-hitung biar aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai adik perempuan, hehehe," ujar Naruto dengan jenakanya.

'Benar juga, paling jauh Naruto-sama hanya mengganggapku sebagai adik,' entah kenapa Hinata tertunduk murung mendengar penuturan Naruto. Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah menegaskan tidak berharap pemuda itu membalas perasaanmu eh, Hinata?

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan menghentikan gelaknya. Niatnya untuk semakin menghangatkan suasana sepertinya belum berhasil jadi ia mencoba kelakar lainnya.

"Ne Hinata, ngobrol denganmu membuatku lupa kalau aku sedang sakit eh. Sepertinya kehadiran gadis cantik sepertimu benar-benar obat mujarab buatku." Ujar Naruto yang kali ini sengaja berniat menggoda Hinata.

"N-Naruto-sama berkata apa. T-Tentu saja Naruto-sama sudah mendingan karena pengaruh kompres dan obat yang Naruto-sama minum," Hinata berkilah padahal mukanya sudah memerah semerah tomat.

"Hahaha.." Hinata yang digoda hanya bisa menunduk malu sedangkan Naruto yang merasa candaannya berhasil malah tertawa senang.

Hinata benar-benar tidak habis pikir, orang di hadapannya ini benar-benar bisa merontokkan hatinya dan melambungkannya sekaligus secara tiba-tiba.

Begitulah, malam Hinata dan Naruto berubah menjadi obrolan yang sama sekali tidak disangka keduanya.

Ugh! Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan panas menerjang tubuhnya, jantungnya memompa lebih kencang sedangkan napasnya terengah-engah dan darahnya berdesir tak karuan.

"Na-Naruto-sama, _daijobu desu ka_?" Hinata kaget melihat perubahan tiba-tiba Naruto dan wajahnya yang memerah seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Panas, Hinata.." Hinata yang panik dengan keadaan Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dan malah menyingkap pakaian atas yang menutup dada Naruto karena mendengar lirihan pemuda itu.

"Begini bagaimana, Naruto-sama?" Ujar Hinata masih dilanda panik.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari tangan lembutnya yang menggesek kulit dada Naruto malah memperburuk kondisinya.

"Hi-Hinata, obat apa yang kau berikan padaku?" Ujar Naruto dengan terengah-engah dan napas yang sedikit berat. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti dengan keadaan yang dialami tubuhnya.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto terkejut dan takut keadaan Naruto sekarang adalah buah kecerobohannya, "Obat apa? T-Tentu saja obat penurun panas."

Hinata termenung.

'T-Tidak, mungkinkah aku salah mengambil obat,' pikir Hinata. Tapi Hinata sangat yakin telah mengambil obat panas yang benar.

'Obat panas?'

"Ha?" Hinata terbelalak. Ia seperti baru menyadari obat panas yang diambilnya bukanlah obat penurun panas yang ia maksud, melainkan obat perangsang yang tidak ia mengerti kenapa bisa ada disana.

"Na.. Naruto-sama." Hinata pun mengerti dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang dan hampir menangis melihat Naruto yang seperti menahan penderitaan.

'Kamisama, apa yang harus ku lakukan?', Hinata semakin tidak tega melihat keadaan Naruto yang semakin menderita dengan birahinya.

"Naruto-sama, maafkan saya.. hiks," ujar Hinata dengan sudut mata berisi bulir-bulir mata yang siap turun.

'Ti-Tidak ada jalan lain,' pikir Hinata.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto terbelalak melihat apa yang Hinata lakukan.

Apa yang Hinata lakukan? Yang pasti sesuatu yang sangat tidak diharapkan Naruto saat ini.

"Na- Naruto-sama, maafkan atas keteledoran saya. Izinkan saya menolong Naruto-sama menghentikan penderitaan yang Naruto-sama rasakan, " ujar Hinata dengan lantang.

Hinata sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya. Ia tidak tega melihat Naruto yang menderita karena perbuatannya. Satu-satunya yang terpikir oleh Hinata adalah meredam gejolaknya dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai penyalur dorongan biologis dari tubuh Naruto atau tuannya sama sekali tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

'Tidak boleh,' Hinata menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikirannya akan penderitaan lebih lanjut yang akan Naruto rasakan jika ia tidak mengambil keputusan ini. Alhasil, Hinata memberanikan diri mengambil tangan Naruto dan menempelkannya pada tubuh bagian atasnya yang setengah terbuka karena disingkapnya tadi.

'Kamisama, maafkan aku.'

"Hinata, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Keluarlah sekarang juga, ini perintah." Naruto berusaha meneguhkan akal sehatnya. Naruto tahu Hinata bukanlah wanita murahan seperti wanita kebanyakan di luar sana yang rela menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk dinikmati oleh laki-laki yang bukan berstatus suaminya. Naruto sangat mengerti Hinata melakukan ini untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya dan Naruto tidak akan membiarkan itu.

Bahkan saat Hinata telah menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan kesadarannya sendiri seperti sekarang, Naruto tidak setega itu untuk memanfaatkan Hinata. Bagaimana pun Hinata adalah Hinata, gadis yang dikenalnya sangat baik dalam hal menjaga harga dirinya. Selain itu juga karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia menyayangi Hinata dan ingin melindunginya.

Susah payah Naruto melawan nafsu birahinya. Diangkatnya pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Berharap dapat melihat Hinata yang menangis atau ketakutan untuk mengatrol akal sehatnya. Tapi apa yang didapati Naruto? Sesuatu yang malah membelalakkan matanya. Pandangan Hinata yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan keragu-raguan dan ketakutan, hanya kebulatan tekad yang berasal dari dalam hatinya.

"Hinata.." Direnungkannya kembali pilihannya dengan memejamkan mata dengan napas masih memburu.

"Baiklah." Ujar Naruto membuka matanya. Naruto mengalah. "Tapi ku harap kau tidak akan menyesal setelah ini. Dan satu lagi, jangan ragu mengatakan kepadaku jika aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku ini," ucap Naruto yakin.

"_Hai_," Hinata mengangguk menerima. Dan tak lebih dari lima detik kemudian posisi Hinata telah diapit di antara futon dan tubuh Naruto.

'Maafkan aku Naruto-sama, aku tahu pelayan sepertiku sama sekali tidak pantas berada di kamarmu dan melakukan perbuatan seperti ini. Kesucianku juga bukan sesuatu tidak berharga yang bisa ku berikan kepada sembarang orang.

Tapi malam ini, izinkan ku berikan harta berhargaku yang selama ini ku jaga. Karena kau lah yang ku inginkan dan pantas mendapatkannya. Tentang pertanggungjawaban, jika yang kau maksud adalah menikahiku, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana pun kau yang seorang tuan muda memiliki masa depan. Tidak pantas bersanding dengan pelayan sepertiku. Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu.'

'Hinata, maafkan aku,' batin Naruto.

Dan malam itu, mungkin hanya satu malam biasa yang terlewati seperti malam-malam biasanya bagi kebanyakan orang. Tetapi, merupakan malam yang akan menentukan nasib seorang wanita ke depannya bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya.

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Otanjoubi omedeto gozaimasu, Hinata-chan.. :D Hinata oh Hinata.. Sosok wanita dengan kelembutan dan kegigihan sekaligus, benar-benar sosok keibuan banget deh, ga heran ulang tahunnya ga jauh dari hari ibu (haha yang ini sepertinya ga nyambung).

Aa senang rasanya rencana mempublish fict Naruhina pertama saya tepat di hari ulang tahun Hinata terlaksana.. Senang rasanya bisa membuat disclaimer, warning, n author note seperti yang lainnya.. Intinya, senang akhirnya bisa jadi author :'D

Nah, teman-teman sekalian, karena saya masih baru saya sangat terbuka dengan saran, masukan, bahkan kritik dari para reader dan/atau flamer sekalian. (Walau dengan dibaca aja saya sudah senang sih..)

Selanjutnya, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para senpai yang sudah memberikan dukungan dan masukannya, Zecka S. B. Fujioka, Kuro Mie MI, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, dan lain-lain. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu..

Semoga saya bisa menyusul menjadi penulis produktif seperti kalian ;)

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**What is happiness?**_

**A Naruhina fict by Uzumaki Shizuka**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (udah itu aja).**

**Rate: T+**

**Warning: Diksi standar; latar tidak terlalu jelas; **_**a little bit mature content in language.**_

_**Here it is Chapter 2. Please, enjoy **_**:)**

.

**Penjelasan usia**

**Naruto: 21 tahun**

**Hinata: 17 tahun**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Matahari di ufuk timur mulai meninggi. Mengawali hari dengan menjalankan salah satu tugasnya yaitu memancarkan kehangatan ke separuh Bumi. Termasuk ke sebuah ruangan kediaman mewah milik Namikaze Minato - Daimyou Konoha- yang pintu terasnya sedang dibiarkan terbuka.

Kehangatan menyelubungi sepetak ruangan dominan berwarna cokelat yang tampak minimalis dengan hanya berisi sebuah meja makan kayu besar di atas tataminya itu. Kalau saja shouji bermotif bangau yang berkualitas dan meja dari kayu asli itu tak digunakan mungkin tak terasa kesan mewahnya.

Pintu teras yang dibiarkan terbuka menampakkan dengan jelas pemandangan halaman khas akhir musim dingin. Tampak pula sekawanan burung kecil yang mampir di ujung sisi teras dengan bebas tanpa ancaman. Memanjakan telinga para penghuni dengan bunyi cicitannya yang merdu. Benar-benar suasana pagi yang sangat disyukuri oleh dua orang penghuni ruangan itu. Sayangnya, anugerah dari _Kamisama_ itu tak menyentuh perasaan seorangnya lagi.

_Hinata.. Kenapa dia? Apa mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Atau kah dia terlalu shock akibat kejadian semalam? _Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala Naruto yang larut dalam pemikirannya. Itu dimulai sejak matanya tak menemukan kehadiran Hinata pada ritual pagi keluarganya itu. Mau tidak mau berbagai pemikiran tentang Hinata datang di benaknya silih berganti. Minato yang menyadari perbedaan Naruto pagi itu hanya menatapnya heran.

Wajar jika Naruto mengkhawatirkan gadis berkulit bak porselen itu karena itu adalah yang pertama baginya, ia tahu itu terlebih di usianya yang begitu muda ia mungkin tidak siap. Dan jika sesuatu yang buruk sampai terjadi pasti lah itu akibat perbuatannya, walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak tahu persisnya seperti apa yang jelas ia sangat khawatir.

Beruntung Kushina, o_kaa-san-_nya juga menyadari ketidakhadiran gadis yang sejak lima tahun lalu mendiami kediamannya itu dan menanyakan apa yang merongrong pikiran Naruto dari tadi kepada Ayame, rekan Hinata.

Tidak enak badan, setidaknya itulah informasi yang mereka peroleh dari Ayame yang hanya dibalas anggukan dua kali oleh Kushina. Rasa bersalah menyelubungi perasan Naruto yang terekpresi melalui helaan napasnya. _Tidak mungkin hanya itu kan, _pikir sang pemilik rambut spike pirang_._Entah kenapa ia merasa yakin keadaan gadis yang memberikan pengalaman baru kepadanya itu lebih dari sekadar tidak enak badan. Dan Naruto benar-benar tidak menyadari tatapan Minato dan Kushina yang bertemu sebelum beralih memandang heran putra mereka.

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi sebelum Kushina kembali berucap, "Jadi begitu. Aneh sekali. Padahal selama di sini aku jarang sekali melihat gadis itu sakit. Mungkin sebaiknya setelah ini aku mengeceknya langsung ke kamarnya."

"JANGAN!" Percaya lah itu adalah suara pertama Naruto di pagi itu. Suara dengan interval tinggi yang terucap penuh spontanitas. Jelas saja mengagetkan tiga orang yang ada di sana dan membuat semua perhatian teralih padanya.

"Ah, i-i-itu.. Maksudku.. Biar aku sendiri yang langsung melihat kondisinya. Lagipula, sudah tugasku untuk memastikan kesejahteraan semua pekerja di rumah ini, kan?" jelas Naruto dengan ekspresi seserius yang ia bisa. Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum saling memandang tanpa menanggapi. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi dengan anak ini. Tapi keduanya lega karena sudah mendapati Naruto yang seperti biasanya, sangat responsif terhadap keadaan pekerjanya. Tentang kegagapan anak itu, entah kenapa mereka tak tertarik menanggapinya.

Naruto sendiri merasa lega karena salah satu ketakutannya tak akan terjadi. Tentu saja ia takut. Takut seandainya _kaa-san-_nya yang cerewet itu menemukan hal yang mencurigakan, dan memaksa Hinata menceritakan apa yang dialaminya. Pasti lah wanita yang jika sudah marah akan menjadi monster itu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya lolos dari hukuman yang mengerikan. Hii.. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri.

"Ne, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ tenang saja. Akan ku pastikan besok dia sudah kembali seperti biasa," kata Naruto kepada _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san-_nya yang sudah kembali menyantap sarapan mereka. Kali ini diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Heh? Yang benar saja, kau bermaksud memaksa Hinata kembali bekerja besok, begitu." Ucapan Kushina menggagalkan sesuap nasi yang hampir saja beralih dari sumpit ke mulut Naruto. "Yang harusnya kau lakukan itu memberinya pengobatan dan membiarkan penyembuhannya bekerja, Naruto. Sampai dia sembuh baru diizinkan bekerja lagi." Lagi-lagi suara tinggi diperdengarkan wanita itu di pagi hari, yah memangnya hari mana yang tidak.

"_Kaa-san_..." Belum sempat Naruto mengelak tuduhan _kaa-san-_nya Kushina kembali berujar. "Ah sudah lah, lain kali kau harus lebih banyak berpikir sebelum berkata-kata, Naruto."

Sebenarnya nada pengucapan Kushina sama sekali tidak terdengar serius. Ia sendiri mengerti maksud sebenarnya Naruto baik, yaitu untuk memastikan penyembuhan Hinata berjalan sebaik mungkin. Tapi bagaimana pun isi ucapannya itu benar-benar telak mengenai Naruto. Mau tidak mau Kushina terkekeh juga berhasil memunculkan ekspresi kesal di wajah putranya. Sedangkan Minato hanya setia menjadi pengamat, pendengar, dan terkadang tertawa ringan. Ayame? Jangan ditanya. Ia selalu melaksanakan tugasnya -_stand by _di ruang makan dan tanggap terhadap keperluan majikannya- sampai selesai dengan baik.

.

_**-What Is Happiness?-**_

.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis yang baru saja berubah status menjadi wanita menyongsong paginya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Kadang malu, takut, gundah, gelisah, juga merasa bersalah yang membuatnya bimbang untuk keluar kamar atau tidak. Di satu sisi ia harus tapi di sisi lain ia belum siap terutama jika harus menampakkan diri di depan Naruto.

Jangankan di depan Naruto, di depan Ayame yang menanyakan kondisinya saja dirinya sudah tidak memiliki muka. Hanya karena Ayame belum mengetahui saja ia masih bisa bersikap ramah, tapi seandainya ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan bersama tuan mudanya semalam mungkin saja bukan hanya Ayame melainkan semua orang akan memandang jijik kepadanya.

_T-Tentu saja, pelayan macam apa yang bisa-bisanya tidur bersama tuannya_. Ya, itu lah tanggapan Hinata tentang kejadian tak terduga yang baru dialaminya kemarin malam. Berkali-kali ia rutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya berbuat kesalahan hingga menyebabkan kejadian sefatal itu. Selain membuat Naruto susah ia juga mengalami perlakuan yang menurutnya hanya boleh diterima oleh orang yang dicintai tuannya itu. _Jika saja aku lebih berhati-hati pasti kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi_.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, penyesalan sebesar apapun tetap saja tak bisa mengubah fakta bahwa yang sudah terjadi tetaplah terjadi. Dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sebagaimana ia juga tidak memiliki daya menghalau memori kejadian semalam yang masih saja membayanginya.

Gadis yang tengah bergelung itu tidak bisa berkutik saat memori akan sentuhan, lumatan, desahan, hentakan Naruto pada tubuhnya, erangan penuh kenikmatan saat ia mempercepat gerakannya, serta sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan pada tubuhnya sebelumnya itu lagi-lagi muncul memaksa masuk ke dalam benaknya dan memberikan efek seperti ratusan kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Dan setiap kali teringat hal itu tentu saja mukanya telah berubah menjadi merah menyerupai kepiting rebus.

Harus ia akui permainan Naruto sangat menakjubkan, perlakuan yang ia peroleh membuat tubuhnya seperti melayang ke awang-awang. Walau hal itu sangat sakit awalnya dan menyisakan sakit di kewanitaan yang masih ia rasakan sampai sekarang, tapi semua itu terbayar oleh kenikmatan yang ia peroleh.

_Aaargh.. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh_! rutuknya sambil meremas frustasi rambut birunya yang tak berdosa, _hentikan pikiran-pikiran menjijikan seperti itu_! Ya, memang benar. Bukan kah daripada memikirkan hal itu lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana ia ke depannya.

Ia juga harus berjuang melawan ketakutan yang berkali-kali merongrong pikirannya, menyerang batinnya, dan menurunkan suasana hatinya hingga ke level tiga sekaligus. Baik ketakutan akan hal yang menimpa dirinya maupun menimpa Naruto nantinya.

Hei yang benar saja, tidak mungkin ia terus-terusan mengikuti rasa takutnya dan bergelung di antara futon dan selimut seperti itu kan. Malu rasanya pada matahari yang telah meninggi. Cepat atau lambat ia harus menerima kenyataan dan menghadapinya. Tapi, harus memulai dari mana? Selama apa pun ia berpikir rasanya belum ada sejumput ide pun mau menyambanginya. Pikirannya buntu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hah.. Mungkin benar kata orang, butuh pikiran yang tenang untuk menghasilkan ide brilian.

"Hinata?"

_Deg_. Tiba-tiba, sebuah panggilan dari luar mengejutkan Hinata, membuat tubuhnya yang mungil menegang seketika. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tapi telinganya tidak mungkin salah, sunyi di ruangan itu membuatnya berfungsi dengan baik.

_Kamisama, apalagi ini. Oh rasanya aku mau menghilang saja._ Kasihan Hinata. Belum selesai berurusan dengan ketakutan di dalam pikirannya, ia sudah harus berhadapan dengan ketakutan lainnya di depan matanya.

Hinata mendengar suara panggilan dari luar yang menyebutkan namanya. Bukan intonasi atau cara panggilannya yang membuat Hinata takut melainkan pemilik suaranya. Mungkinkah ia akan bertemu dengan pemilik suara itu secepat ini.

"Hinata, apa kau di dalam?" Hening. _Tak ada sahutan_, pikir orang itu. "Hinata, aku tahu kau di dalam."

Merasa telah menunggu lama tapi tidak mendapat sahutan, orang di luar mulai cemas. _Gawat,apa jangan-jangan ia pingsan. _"Hinata, aku masuk-"

_Sreeek. _Bunyi pintu bergeser hampir bersamaan dengan suara Naruto.

Hinata sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa saat mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggil namanya, dan semakin tidak mampu lagi saat orang itu memutuskan masuk dengan seenaknya. _Tidaak!_ Hinata hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati sementara tubuhnya refleks menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut. Sayangnya, karena refleks tersebut kurang cepat atau mungkin Naruto yang bertindak di luar dugaan, Naruto dapat melihat perbuatan Hinata yang cepat-cepat menutup dirinya dengan selimut. Dengan satu tangan yang bebas tanpa membawa nampan ia tutup kembali pintu itu dan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata?"

.

_**-What Is Happiness?-**_

.

**Naruto POV**

_Kamisama_, apa sedang yang ku lakukan? Masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis seenaknya sementara gadis itu orang yang baru ku tiduri tadi malam. Oh oke, mungkin lebih tepat ku sebut mantan gadis. Ah sudah lah bukan saatnya berpikiran seperti itu. Demi _Kamisama_, kalau bukan karena _kaa-san_ aku tidak mungkin mau melakukan ini. Mau ku taruh dimana mukaku di depan Hinata. Ehm. Bukan, bukannya maksudku mau lari dari tanggung jawab, tidak, hanya saja sejujurnya aku belum siap, bertemu dengannya secepat ini.

Tapi memangnya kau mau apa heh, Naruto? Berbalik dan kembali tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Bagaimana pun hal ini tetap harus ku lakukan, _kaa-san_ benar bahwa Hinata adalah tanggung jawabku. Mau nanti atau pun sekarang aku tetap harus memastikan keadaannya. Dan lagi aku tidak mau pergi dengan membawa perasaan yang mengganjal. Akan ku pastikan ia baik-baik saja. Walaupun aku cukup sadar diri ia sedang menghindariku dengan bersembunyi di balik selimut seperti itu. Hinata...

**Naruto POV ends**

.

_**-What Is Happiness?-**_

.

**Hinata POV**

_Iiee_, ku dengar langkahnya mendekat. S-semakin dekat dan masih bisa ku dengar walaupun bunyi detak jantungku sendiri jauh lebih kencang berkali-kali lipat melebihi langkah kakinya. _Kamisama_, a-apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hatiku mencelos saat mendengar suaranya sangat dekat dari sisi kiriku, pa-pasti posisinya saat ini de-dekat sekali.

Naruto_-sama_ bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar ragu sedikit bercampur penyesalan. Entah lah mungkin juga pemikiranku salah. _Ka-Kamisama_, jika mendengar suaranya saja bisa membuat wajahku memanas se-seperti ini, a-apa jadinya jika melihat wajahnya. Haruskah ku jawab pertanyaannya? Oh, Naruto_-sama_, andai saja kejadian tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi pasti sa-saya tidak akan berani mengacuhkan Anda seperti ini.

"Hinata, aku tahu kau mungkin marah padaku."

Apa? Tidak! Ti-Tidak, Naruto_-sama_. Sungguh.

"Aku tahu aku salah karena sudah mengambil, ehm, ya kau tahu itu."

Tidak, Naruto_-sama_! Ji-jika ada yang pantas disalahkan i-itu adalah saya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sendiri merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek karena tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri."

Naruto_-sama_.. Itu tidak benar. A-Anda tidak seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_, ya aku juga _sih_, sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Mereka pikir kau kenapa-napa dan kau tahu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi mereka seandainya mereka tahu aku lah yang menjadi penyebab semua ini, ha..ha..ha. Maka dari itu aku perlu sekali memastikan keadaanmu. Ya, agar aku sendiri juga tahu harus bertanggung jawab seperti apa atas perbuatanku.

Jadi, apa benar kau sakit?"

(Hinata menggeleng) _Kamisama_, aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengacuhkan Naruto_-sama_, tanpa sadar kepalaku menggeleng se-sendirinya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sakit?"

Ka-Kali ini aku menggeleng dengan sadar. Entah lah, mu-mungkin mendengar suara cerianya membuatku tak rela me-mengecewakannya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau menghindariku seperti ini, Hinata?"

T-Tidak, Naruto_-sama,_ ja-jangan memperdengarkan suara sedih dan pasrah seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, aku memang tidak terlalu pandai mengenai perasan wanita tapi aku sudah menyiapkan diri seandainya kau marah besar kepadaku. Silakan umpat aku dengan panggilan apapun yang kau mau, pukul aku juga boleh, apapun asalkan kau berhenti menghindariku seperti ini."

Uh, Naruto_-sama_.. A-Apa.. kau pikir, cara seperti itu bisa meredam kemarahan ses-seorang?

"Hinata, apa perlu aku bersujud agar kau -"

"_Ie_, _ie_, ja-jangan lakukan. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, Naruto_-sama_, saya tidak marah, s-saya pun tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Berhenti lah.."

Apa ini, aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi saat pandanganku tepat bersirobok dengan sepasang bola mata birunya, iris menghanyutkan milik seseorang yang ku hindari tadi. Ah, ku rasakan wajahku memanas, mungkin memerah juga. Ta-Tapi.. Kenapa semburat itu juga ada di wajah tannya. Bukankah..

**Hinata POV ends**

.

_**-What Is Happiness?-**_

.

Ya, Hinata memang tidak salah dengan perkiraannya. Hinata dan Naruto sama_-_sama memerah saat melihat wajah masing-masing. Hinata yang baru bangkit dari rebahannya dan Naruto yang masih dalam posisi duduknya. Pandangan mereka sama_-_sama bertemu dan posisi mereka sedang berhadapan. Membuat salah tingkah tak bisa dihindari di antara keduanya. Tiba-tiba, berada berdua di dalam kamar itu menjadi sangat menggerahkan buat Naruto dan Hinata sangat tidak nyaman dengan detak jantungnya yang memompa keras.

Naruto tak sanggup lama-lama berduaan dengan Hinata. Bukan apa-apa. Laki-laki memang tak sebaik wanita dalam mengingat kejadian seperti itu. Hanya saja melihat pemandangan wajah Hinata yang memerah membuat Naruto mau tak mau dipaksa mengingat lagi reaksi-reaksi Hinata atas perlakuannya.

Naruto yang sudah tidak sanggup berinisiatif segera menyudahi ini dengan mengucapkan terima kasih -dengan suara beratnya-. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menunduk selepasnya. Hinata yang menunduk sedikit membantu kondisi Naruto. Saat mulai bisa menguasai keadaan ia juga memberitahukan mengenai rencana kepergiannya ke ibukota siang nanti bersama _tou-san_ dan seorang samurai kepercayaan. Hinata terkejut, ada sedikit kekecewaan karena ia tidak bisa melihat Naruto beberapa hari ke depan. Agak aneh memang. Pasalnya tadi dirinya masih takut bertemu, sekarang malah sedih begitu tahu akan berpisah beberapa hari. Tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menutupi kesedihannya dengan memberi senyuman dan doa untuk keselamatan Naruto dan lainnya. Ia bahkan tidak berani menanyakan akan berapa hari Naruto pergi. Tapi Hinata berjanji ia akan kembali bekerja saat makan siang nanti. Tentu saja Naruto senang mendengarnya.

Akhirnya setelah meminta Hinata untuk menghabiskan sarapan yang ia bawa dan memastikan tidak perlu memanggil nenek Chiyo untuk mengobatinya, Naruto keluar dengan perasaan yang berbeda dibandingkan saat masuk tadi. Lebih tenang dan merasa lega tentunya.

.

_**-What Is Happiness?-**_

.

Matahari baru saja melewati titik tertingginya, menandakan saatnya rombongan Naruto bersiap berangkat. Dan memang benar, di depan gerbang sudah tertambat tiga ekor kuda yang tampak gagah dan terawat. Sedangkan di balik gerbang tampak dua orang yang sekilas mirip sedang berpamitan dengan seorang wanita berambut merah.

Walaupun berjudul pamitan, tak tampak raut sedih pada wanita penyandang nama Namikaze yang akan melepas keberangkatan putra dan suaminya itu. Tentu saja karena perjalanan yang akan mereka lakukan tak ada bedanya dengan perjalanan-perjalanan sebelumnya yang sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Walaupun begitu, namanya seorang ibu dan istri pasti mendoakan keselamatan bagi keduanya.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya, jika yang akan berangkat tiga orang, dimana kah seorangnya lagi? Nara Shikamaru sang samurai jenius sedang menunggu di depan gerbang atau tepatnya tiduran di bawah pohon. _Haaah.. Daripada menunggu Naruto dan Tuan Minato di samping mereka lebih baik tiduran sambil menatap awan,_ begitu lah pikir samurai pemilik IQ tertinggi itu. Jujur saja ia sangat malas ikut mendengar ceramah tidak singkat Kushina, karena baginya wejangan dari ibunya yang cerewet saja sudah cukup. Tidak perlu ditambah mendengar wejangan Kushina lagi.

Lagipula ia sudah bisa menebak, paling-paling isinya seputar jangan terlalu banyak minum, jangan bermain wanita, jangan malas mandi, tutup jendela sebelum tidur, dan terakhir jangan lupa membawa oleh-oleh. Jangan harap mendengar kalimat 'aku akan merindukanmu atau cepat pulang'. Kalimat itu tersirat di balik kata-kata 'awas ya kalau sudah selesai tidak segera pulang'. Hah merepotkan. Benar-benar wanita yang setipe dengan ibunya. Dengan memilih menatap awan seperti ini setidaknya ia bisa memastikan langit bersahabat dengan perjalanan mereka.

Shikamaru heran karena pamitan kali ini lebih lama. _Mendokusai. _Saat mencari sebabnya ke arah gerbang, bukannya menemukan jawaban ia malah mendapati seorang gadis sedang bersembunyi di sisi bagian kanan rumah, cukup terlihat dari posisi Shikamaru berada.

Pandangannya menyipit mengenali objek tersebut, seorang gadis berambut biru tua. Dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya ia salah seorang pekerja. Melihat sorot pandangan gadis itu ia bisa menebak apa yang ia lihat dan untuk apa ia melihat. Ia malas mengurusi urusan orang lain lagipula dari cara memandangnya ia cukup yakin gadis itu bukan lah ancaman.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Minato keluar dari pintu gerbang. Asal kau tahu saja, hanya butuh dua langkah bagi Naruto dan Minato melewati gerbang itu dari posisinya sebelumnya, tapi keberadaan seorang wanita membuatnya jauh lebih lama.

Shikamaru pun berdiri dan menghampiri kuda yang juga sedang dihampiri oleh dua orang lainnya. Saat menoleh ke tempat gadis aneh tadi bersembunyi, ia sudah tidak ada. Gadis itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata.

.

_**-What Is Happiness?-**_

.

Hari mulai beranjak sepi, seiring matahari yang kembali ke peraduannya. Cahaya matahari mulai tergantikan penerangan dari lentera. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi para pelayan dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, bukan karena porsi makanan yang akan dimasak lebih sedikit untuk Kushina seorang melainkan karena mereka sudah terlatih. Ayame dan Hinata tampak sigap menyiapkan tempat, hingga semua hidangan dan alat makan terjejer rapi di atas meja.

Usai menyiapkan semua itu keduanya duduk di sisi yang behadapan dengan pintu teras, menunggu kehadiran Kushina yang telah dipanggil pelayan yang lain. Dan memang benar tak lama kemudian Kushina muncul. Ia duduk di tempat yang biasa ia duduki, yaitu di balik meja yang menghadap pintu masuk.

Ayame dan Hinata bersiap. Duduknya Kushina seolah menjadi kode bagi keduanya untuk tugas tambahan. Tepat dua detik setelah duduk, Kushina tersenyum ke arah Ayame dan Hinata di sisi kirinya seraya berkata, "Ayame, Hinata, ayo!"

"_Hai_," sahut Ayame dan Hinata kompak lantas beralih ke belakang meja makan yang berhadapan dengan Kushina. Tepat sekali, Kushina baru saja mengajak Ayame dan Hinata makan satu meja. Semua disebabkan Kushina yang terbiasa ramai tidak bisa makan sendirian. Oleh karena itu ia mengajak Ayame dan Hinata untuk menemaninya_ ngobrol -_walaupun sebenarnya ia lah yang mendominasi obrolan-_._

Dulunya kebiasaan ini tidak ia lakukan. Saat Minato harus berurusan ke ibukota, Naruto kecil sudah cukup untuk meramaikan suasana makannya. Tapi semenjak Naruto beranjak dewasa dan mulai mendapat kepercayaan kaisar, ia sering menemani Minato ke ibukota dan jadilah Kushina harus makan sendirian. Beruntung ia mempunyai Ayame dan Hinata. Walaupun keduanya tergolong pendiam tapi mereka selalu merespons saat ditanya atau dimintai pendapat, membuat Kushina merasa yakin kalau celotehnya memang benar didengarkan. Ne, tentu saja kesempatan ini Kushina gunakan untuk menanyai Hinata dan mengorek informasi tentang bagaimana Naruto saat melihat kondisinya. Pasalnya Naruto hanya menjawab sekenanya saja saat ditanyai kondisi Hinata sehingga membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Ne, Hinata, memangnya kau tadi pagi sedang sakit apa?" Tanya Kushina dengan ujung sumpit menempel di bibirnya.

Hinata yang ditanya sedikit terhenyak, "A-ano.. Sa-saya.. hanya sedikit kelelahan, Kushina_-sama_," sahut Hinata sembari menundukkan pandangannya. Seandainya Shikamaru yang melihat ini, ia pasti menyadari kalau Hinata sedang menutupi kebohongan. Sementara Kushina, ia bersyukur mendengar hal itu karena seperti dugaannya Hinata tidak lah sakit parah melihat kondisinya yang cepat pulih.

Kekhawatirannya bukan lah kekhawatiran seorang majikan kepada pekerja semata. Sejujurnya telah lama Kushina jatuh cinta dan ingin mengangkat anak gadis paling muda di antara pekerjanya itu. Tapi tidak ia lakukan untuk menghindari kecemburuan pekerjanya yang lain. Lagipula tanpa diangkat anak pun ia tetap bisa bertemu dan mengikuti perkembangannya setiap hari. Walaupun terbatas dalam mencurahkan kasih sayangnya.

"Aa, lalu, bagaimana tanggapan Naruto mendengarnya?" Jujur saja Hinata sangat bingung menjawab pertanyaan ini, pasalnya ia sama sekali tak memberi tahu Naruto perihal ia yang sedang kelelahan atau tidak.

"E-eto.." Hinata hanya bisa memainkan jarinya. Kushina menyangka Hinata yang pemalu dan menjaga sopan santun tidak berani berkata lancang tentang tuan mudanya, jadi lah ia menebak sendiri. "Ah, pasti dia sudah menceramahimu panjang lebar ya." Hinata mengangguk. Bisa dibilang ia sediki tertolong karena tidak perlu mengarang jawabannya.

"Hah~ dasar anak itu. Hey kalian ingat tidak saat Paman Teuchi tak sengaja memukul jempolnya sendiri dengan palu yang ia gunakan untuk membetulkan pagar, Naruto sudah panik setengah mati. Juga saat Chouji yang diare akibat memakan jamur sisa yang tergeletak di pos jaga, Naruto langsung memerintahkan semua pelayan agar lebih berhati-hati dengan makanan sisa. Haha.. Ekspresinya serius sekali.." Kushina tertawa sedangkan Ayame dan Hinata hanya terkikik pelan mengingat potongan kejadian itu.

"Ne, ngomong-ngomong kalian masih ingat Karin keponakanku yang baru menikah dengan seorang samurai bernama Suigetsu sebulan lalu kan?" Hinata dan Ayame mengangguk menanggapi. "Ternyata mereka hebat juga ya, baru sebulan menikah Karin sudah hamil. Aku baru mendapat kabarnya tadi pagi saat pembantu mereka datang untuk memintakan obat pereda mual kepada Bibi Chiyo. Aku-"

Tiba-tiba ucapan Kushina terhenti karena menyadari ekspresi Ayame yang menyiratkan kesedihan. _Bodoh, kenapa aku bisa lupa, _batin Kushina. Ayame adalah seorang wanita berusia 26 tahun yang telah lama menikah namun belum juga dikaruniai anak. Tiba-tiba Kushina merasa bodoh karena justru membahas tema ini di depan Ayame.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Ayame-chan."

Ayame tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa kecuali mulai terisak dan meneteskan air mata. Kushina yang melihat itu menjadi iba dan mendekati Ayame untuk merengkuhnya. Mungkin karena sesama perempuan mereka lebih bisa memahami satu sama lain. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat pemandangan itu jadi ikut sedih dan juga memikirkan kondisinya sendiri.

.

_**-What Is Happiness?-**_

.

Ayame dan Hinata telah selesai membereskan ruang makan yang menjadi penutup pekerjaan mereka hari itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju gerbang. Hinata bermaksud mengantar Ayame sampai pintu gerbang karena ia telah dijemput suaminya. Sedangkan Hinata tinggal di kediaman Namikaze tepatnya di rumah samping rumah utama yang khusus disediakan untuk para pekerja -saat ini hanya didiami oleh Hinata dan Nenek Chiyokarena tempat tinggal aslinya ada di Suna-.

Berkat Kushina, Ayame sudah merasa lebih lega. Pelukan dan dorongan semangat dari Kushina agar tidak patah semangat membuat bebannya selama ini sedikit terangkat. Di tengah kesunyian -kecuali suara langkah yang beriringan-, Hinata membuka suaranya, "A-Ayame-san, boleh kah saya bertanya tentang sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata," Ayame bersuara ramah menanggapi permintaan sopan gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.

"Ano.. Se-sebenarnya.. Apa yang membuat seorang wanita menjadi ha-hamil?" tanya Hinata dengan semburat merah yang menghiasai pipinya. Ayame terhenyak dengan pertanyaan tak terduga dari Hinata.

"Fufu.." sebenarnya Ayame juga malu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata karena baginya seperti menjawab pertanyaan kenapa siang hari terang sedangkan malam hari gelap dari seorang anak kecil. "...ne, jawabannya adalah, jika sepasang wanita dan pria yang saling mencintai, em, sebut saja melakukan hubungan suami istri, maka di saat itu lah ada kesempatan seorang wanita akan mengandung janin dari benih sang laki-laki." Penjelasan Ayame berusaha dicerna oleh Hinata.

"Aa, _sou ka_." Hinata sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya mengerti semua penjelasan dari Ayame. Tapi itu cukup menegaskan bahwa yang ia tahu berhubungan suami istri memang dapat membuat seorang wanita menjadi hamil. "_A-arigatou_, Ayame-san"

Ayame senang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Baginya seperti memuaskan rasa ingin tahu seorang gadis yang sedang penasaran dengan hal-hal baru di sekitarnya, apalagi gadis itu tidak pernah mengecap pendidikan formal jadi wajar jika banyak hal yang belum diketahuinya. Nyatanya memang ada banyak hal yang belum diketahui Hinata, termasuk bahwa tidak selalu hubungan suami istri membuat wanita menjadi hamil.

Akhirnya, pada malam itu Hinata terjaga hingga larut malam karena memikirkan konsekuensi yang baru disadarinya. Ia menangis terisak di dalam selimutnya sendirian membayangkan dirinya akan hamil sementara ia belum menikah. Itu artinya ia akan mengandung bayi hasil hubungan di luar nikah. Walaupun jarang bergaul Hinata pernah mendengar gunjingan para wanita di pasar tentang wanita yang hamil di luar nikah. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan menyandang sebutan itu.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Kushina_-sama_ tentangnya. Apa kata _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san-_nya yang telah tiada tentang anaknya yang tak bisa menjaga diri. _Naruto-sama_.. Di saat seperti ini rasanya ia ingin berada di samping Naruto-_sama_ dan mendapatkan ketenangan dari pelukannya. Tapi, apakah ia berhak?

Ia juga bingung apakah Naruto harus tahu dan bagaimana caranya jika ia harus menyampaikannya. Atau lebih baik ia sembunyikan saja semua itu dari Naruto. Ah, semuanya terlalu menjejali pikiran Hinata. Bisa dibayangkan betapa peliknya beban pikiran yang ditanggung gadis belia itu. Ia hanya berharap waktu dapat memberikan solusi untuknya. Oh _dear_, semoga saja di hari esok ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa hubungan seksual tidak mesti dapat menyebabkan kehamilan.

.

**To Be Continued**

** .**

A/N: Minna, saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan reader buat _update_ cepat. _Gomen ne_. Saya tahu saya salah. Saya sempet _upset_ sewaktu mencari informasi tentang latar yang susah dan juga takut kelanjutannya mengecewakan. Tapi dukungan dan permintaan para reviewer buat fict ini segera dilanjutkan benar-benar mampu membangkitkan semangat lho.

Yang menjadi author saya yakin tahu rasanya :)

.

_Hontou ni arigatou_ atas review-nya buat:

**Wafihidayatulloh, Zecka S. B. Fujioka, Utsukushi Hana-chan, Einselhyuri, ArisaKinoshita0, Gorm Speir, Minae Cute, Reikan, Rikaochan, Fuuku, Amu B, NaruHina-Lover, Anyone, Arufi, dan 2 orang Guest.**

.

_Hontou ni arigatou_ juga untuk fav-nya buat:

**Ahmad Syarif Hidayat, Andypraze, Einselhyuri, Utsukushi Hana-chan, dan ArisaKinoshita0 :D**

.

_Hontou ni arigatou_ untuk alert-nya buat:

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka, Andypraze, Einselhyuri, Utsukushi Hana-chan, ArisaKinoshita0, Ajafajri, Chiee69, dan Arufi :D**

**_Luv you all, guys_****.. :***

Oya, saya juga minta maaf seandainya ada yang berharap fict ini menjadi _rate_ M. Jujur sampai saat ini saya belum sanggup, hehehe. Terakhir, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan kritik, saran, nilai, komentar, dan lain-lain, ok? ;)

.

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
